Nanny: a trip to the truth
by nilescclover
Summary: CC finds out about Fran and Niles spending the night in each other's arms. How will she react to that? Will she forgive either one of them? Max asked Fran to marry him. Fran struggles with telling him the truth about what happened that night. Will she ris
1. Chapter 1

September 26, 2007

Authors notes: this story continues from a **kiss is not just a kiss it's a secret (mainly for the history of some things that happen.)** But it can stand-alone as well. This story too was from dreams I had. One night I had a weird dream about a boy and girl rolling around in the mud and a boy watching them. Later Niles and CC merged from the mud and Noel was yelling at them. The next night I dreamed on Max and Fran in the lake on one side with CC and Niles on the other. How odd would that be? Max's kids saw them. The kids thought it would be a joke to steal their cloths and ran away. Who know that my dreams would turn out to be stories? I've talked too much. Hope everyone likes it. Please leave feedback.

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc. No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

A trip to the truth

By NilesCClover

Fran came down the stairs and noticed that some bags were packed right in front of the door.

"What's all that? um…just another business trip for Mista Sheffield and Ms Babcock." Fran shivered at that, she hated when they went on trips without her. She didn't know what they really did. She spent the whole time worrying. Fran sighed as she sat on the couch about to watch another one of her taped soaps. Max entered the room with a cooler this time.

"Mista Sheffield what's all that stuff for? And why do you need a cooler?"

"Let's try this again."

"A trip…" she clapped her hands.

Max nodded. "Yes,"

"A trip without work." Fran ran up to him, grabbed him by the neck. "Oh, Mista Sheffield," she hugged him. "I can't wait. A real trip without work."

"What?" CC asked as she walked out of the office.

"A nature trip. Dad promised us." B. hollered out. He was the one that loved going out in the woods especially if it had a lake. CC, who never told anyone but Sarah also, loved the outdoors. But she would never admit that to any of them. She loved to go out with her brother and his friends climbing trees, playing in forts and her all-time favorite thing having mud wars. CC's mind: _those where the good old days at dad's house, he didn't care as long as I came back in one piece._ She touched her knees; she could feel the heat of the scars she obtained falling from the tree house.

"CC are you coming with us or not." Max's voice brought her back to present day as he gathered the last of the bags.

"Coming."


	2. Chapter 2

The van dropped them off.

"The car's not staying here?" Fran asked as the van slowly drove away from them.

"No," Max called, "This is a vacation all it's own."

"But we are out in the middle of nowhere." CC cried.

"We will be fine." Max pointed to the ranger station. "See, emergencies only though." He looked at Fran "And not to go shopping." They continued walking up a dirt pathway through the woods.

"Now, this is more like it." B skipped ahead of everyone.

Niles smashed a bug on his arm. "Sure is." Niles' mind: _why do I come on trips like this and not prepare myself_. He shook his head. _Something's off on this trip but I'm not going to complain, it was free._ He watched Max and Fran. _They are getting a little close to each other but that's a good thing right. Of course it is._ He looked over at CC who was dragging back some. _She has that spaced out look what's she thinking of. _

CC's mind: _Why are we on this trip and with no work? something's I don't know off. Max never takes off and the last time. _She shivered. She didn't want to think about what happened to them….her and Niles especially. How she hurt him both times_. I…don't do this to yourself CC, just relax and take this time for yourself._ She let her mind drift back to when she was little playing in the mud with her brother and his friends.

Max pointed out the cabins that the kids had, the one that Fran and CC would be sharing and the one him and Niles shared. Fran started to complain about staying with CC.

"But…."

"Sorry that's the way it is," he stepped closer to her "But you can visit mine anytime." He whispered in her ear. She giggled. Gracie knew something else was up. Gracie's mind: _why would dad bring us out here? He never takes time, um…unless but what could he have done this time. _

Niles opened the door to the cabin that was to be Max's and his. The door squeaked. Well, at least I'll know when someone's coming in. the smell of 'old musty closed up place' hit Niles in the face. He sneezed three times. "This place needs to be aired out all day." He sneezed again. "Allergies already acting up." he sniffed as he placed his things on the rickety bed.

"Oh, this is great. I might be sleeping outside in the hammock I saw, look at this bed...not for me." He went over to what was going to be Max's and sat down. "Hey, this one's not as bad but I won't get any sleep in either one. These beds are too used." He shook his head. "I don't want to think about what went on in these cabins."

"Niles," Max yelled from Fran's cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

"What,"

"Help Fran unpack."

"But why?"

"I can do it mista Sheffield." Fran commented to Niles' reaction to doing any work. "He doesn't have too."

"I want to show you something." Max took Fran by the arm.

"Uh…" Max just smiled at her.

"But…sir,"

"Niles," Max glared at him. Niles never argued at the glare for it did no good. "Do it!"

Niles huffed and puffed. Niles' mind: _what a way to start my vacation unpacking someone's stuff. _Niles unlatched one of the suitcases, thinking they all belonged to Ms Fine.

"Why does she bring so much stuff? It's not like…"

"Niles," he turned to see CC.

"What are you doing in my stuff?"

"Your stuff."

"Yes, my stuff," she slammed the suitcase down almost getting his fingers.

"Watch it." Niles' mind: _she's going to slam my hand in the suitcase this time. What else can she do to me? Does she remember last time? She wants me to stay in that hospital._

"What were you doing in there?"

"I thought it was Ms Fine's."

"Obviously not." She grabbed for the handle the same time he did. Their hands meet, she looked up at him. Something in her eyes told Niles that there was something between them. Some kind of spark. He had seen that before when they were at the cemetery. She moved away from him quickly to the other side of the cabin.

"Get out!" she pointed to the door.

"What did I do?" Niles' mind: _what is she so upset about. So I went through the wrong suitcase. So what? What is she hiding in there? um…is she running from me again? maybe I… _

"Now!" Niles stomped out.

"Time alone might do her some good but…" he walked to his cabin. "Oh well, time for me to um…then he remembered the hammock. "The hammock perfect place."

CC was determined not to get to close to Niles but all her mind was thinking about was the sparks that went off in her body while he was holding her in the cemetery. That was only a one-time thing. She breathed deeply and then exhaled slowly. But how can I? I see him everywhere what am I going to do? A walk that always clears my mind. "That's what I'll do. It couldn't hurt to take a little stroll through the woods it's not like there are any people to run into. CC walked started out pretty good. She saw a tree house. She walked through it. I remember those I wonder…she was looking up and not at what was in front of her. "Ah…." She caught herself just in time before she tripped. I also remember doing that her knee started to hurt. I guess too much walking. CC heard talking up ahead.

"Anyone there." She called. CC mind: _Like someone's going to answer you CC_. she shook her head. The talking got louder the more she walked forward.


	4. Chapter 4

"What kind of trip is this? Dad's nowhere to be seen. If it was a real vacation we would all be together as…."

"As a family." Maggie finished for him.

"But instead we get the you're on your own speech."

"What gives?" Maggie leaned back on the bed.

Gracie got to thinking. "I think that this is a 'make up' trip."

"A what?" Both Maggie and B said.

"a 'make up' trip, you know like when dad does something wrong. He tries to 'make up' with things. like the time he missed the holidays he took us on a cruse the following week."

"Right." Maggie commented. "That's when you got sea sick and barfed all of Ms Babcock. That was funny."

"Well, yeah." B laughed. "It was but that's the last cruse we got to go on. That's the sad part."

"But what could dad have done this time?"

"Not sure, but he's hanging around with Fran to much so maybe…." Gracie started.

"Maybe it has to do with…the firing and rehiring of our nanny." Maggie commented.

"That was months ago." B shook his head.

"But they were never the same after that. Well, something changed between them." Maggie went on. Gracie sighed she wanted to tell them the whole story but was it right to rehash on the past.

"Something did change between them." Gracie decided to tell them they needed too know.

"What are you talking about Gracie?" B climbed onto the bed next to Maggie.

"If you know something little sis." Maggie motioned for her sister to sit down with them.

"You have to tell us."

"We have the right to know." B whined.

"It's cause I saw Niles and Fran…." Gracie started then looked around. "In bed."

"You saw them in bed." B exclaimed.

"Not having…" Maggie stated.

"No," grace waved her hands at her sister. "Well they were holding each other in the morning but before that…."

"Yuck…" Maggie covered her ears. "I don't wont to think about that."

"Na, if dad knew about that. They would have been killed he wouldn't dare forgive her. There's just not way." He shook his had. "I know I wouldn't."

"Unless…."

"What sis what are you thinking." B commented.

"It's…" Gracie took a deep breath. "Unless…they booth lied to dad."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Maggie shook her head.

"Fran couldn't do that. She would have too much guilt."

"I'm not convinced that she wouldn't. They have spending a lot of time with each other. Anything's possible. They might have been doing… 'it' the whole time she's been here." B added.

"Fran's to much in love with dad to do that." Maggie commented.

"Being in love and getting some are two different things." Gracie went into her psychology voice. "you don't really think they…" she rolled her eyes. "Love each other to have…."

"To have a little fun." B smiled.

"B," shouted Maggie. CC was shocked. CC's mind: _So, Niles did sleep with Nanny Fine. But is that true? Is that why he was fired on the spot that day_? _So it was Gracie ratted on them._ _What kind of version did she say? I know that she didn't just walk in there and tell daddy that both slept with each other. I bet if I asked him he would deny all of it to me. But what if the kids are right that they have been 'playing around' under Max's.. and …._she got teary eyed _my nose_. _I have to know if he is going to deny it with me._

_I have to find him first; if I was him…_she went out looking for Niles. She went all over the area. CC's mind: _What? Where could he be? He's not still inside. "_The porch_."_ She snapper her fingers, "that's got to be where he is_." _ Sure enough if he was sitting reading a book in the hammock in the back the lake was in the distance. Bingo. I should sneak up on him and scare him. But then he would never forgive me. She sighed here goes my fate, the fate of all of us.

"Pssss…. Niles…."

"Uh," Niles woke up from shutting his eyes. He blinked. "Who could have woken me up?" He looked around and found CC standing there. Niles' mind: _is this another one of my dreams ? Why else would she be there? _ He sighed.

"Niles…." She whispered again. Niles' mind: _this is not a dream. She woke me up and I was sleeping so good. There better be good reason for this. _

"What do you want wrenched woman!" she stepped forward some.

"I want some answers." She demanded

"About what?" he folded down the top corner of his page and closed the book he was supposedly reading.

"What happened to make Max fire you that night?" Niles' mind: _I can't tell her that? And why is she asking now? What made her think of that now?_ He shook the thoughts.

"Well, I…"

"Did you sleep with nanny Fine?" CC's mind: _here it comes he's going to deny it all._

Niles' mind: _where did that come from? Great now I have to answer her. But who told her that she didn't just come up with that on her own. The only ones that knew about it was Ms Fine. Unless… one of the kids knows. That's who ratted me out. one of those brats. I knew that Fran wouldn't have. But if that was the case they wouldn't tell CC or did she spy on them. No, that's not her style. She might have threatened them. _He swallowed which made CC nervous that he was thinking of a lie to tell her.

CC's mind: _why is he taking so long? Is he thinking of a lie to tell me? Like the one that he might have told Max? But if he got fired and was in a bad mood then he didn't lie. But what made Max rehire him? Did he give Niles a second chance? Or third or forth. Niles has screwed up more times then I have. So what gives?_

"Well, did you?" she stomped her foot down.

"Um…" Niles' mind_: I can't lie to her. I don't want us to have any secrets if we start….our relationship._ He sighed. _One, I don't think is going anywhere. I know that I did wrong. I couldn't help it. I was pushed to the edge but will she understand that. I have to come clean with her. She was clean about her son…._ He swallowed again.

"Yes, yes I did!" he said standing up.

"You sound proud of yourself." She glared at him. CC's mind: _why would he be proud? Is this all a game to him? men…she shook her head. How many other people did he…oh I don't want to think of that. It couldn't be that many cause he stays with Maxwell all the time. But how many times did he 'do' her? How long has this been going on? Were they fooling everyone? Were or are they in love with each other…then she thought about what the kid said "someone doesn't have to be in love to 'do it' with them". That's all they were 'sex toys' to each other. How can….._

"Yes,…." She glared at him. "no…" he shook his head. "I don't know." He smiled. "I'm a man, I have needs." He took deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Look I got dumped, no wait your boyfriend Colin came by."

"Collin?" CC forgot all about him. "Don't tell me that you?" her eyes got wide. CC's mind: _who is this man that I'm talking too….that made me …feel safe… is he? ….I… I can't believe that. na there's another reason for this._ "You slept with him too."

"Oh havens no lady. He came back and saw I was about to take out his ex-girlfriend.

The one that nanny Fine set me up with, anyway." He shook his head. "I saw how the both of them looked at each other. The love, that was in each other's eyes. I…."

"He was cheating on me?"

"That I don't know." Niles shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't deny them a second chance with each other. I….I know what that feels like," he sat back down on the hammock. "but I didn't get a second chance with my love. I blew my chance and it broke my heart…I couldn't see someone else go through all the pain that I did."

CC's mind: _what? A second chance? He never told me that. Who was this person he is talking about? Was he in love before? But what does that have to do with Nanny Fine?_

"What does this have to do with Nanny Fine and you sleeping together?"

"Let me finish woman." He voice started to rise. CC's mind: _oh no I've upset him again. Here it comes finally. Will he not tell me now?_ "I was…how do I put this….I was hurt once again." CC's mind: _once again. He was dumped before? By who?_

"So you slept with the next woman you saw." CC turned her body towards the lake and away from his face. CC's mind: _I can't face him._

"I…" Niles sighed. Niles' mind: _what is she thinking now? That I'm just out to score? Look how I hurt her. Will she forgive me? _"Look I…" he started but was cut off.

"Niles look…" he walked up to her. Niles' mind: _I have to comfort her. I was there one time before and I will be there again._ He tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she moved back. "We…I was lonely…." CC's mind: _you mean horney_. She shook her head. Then she saw something that she didn't need to see. "I…" Niles went on talking.

"Look, Niles."

"I….want to apologize."

"No, I mean look." She pointed towards the lake. He heard Fran and Max's voices. They were giggling at each other. CC's mind_: if they can forgive each other then can I forgive Niles and give him a second chance? I mean I bet it was hard for Max to forgive her. She blinked but do I have it in me to do the same thing?_ She sighed_. I just don't….._ she looked over at Max and Fran once again. "They're nec…" she put her hand up to her mouth. Niles walked up behind her.

"Naked, you can say it." he smiled. "It's not a dirty word." Niles' mind: _It might not be a dirty word but it's something I would like to see you as. That might make it dirty. _

"But…" he stepped closer to her. He could feel her body heat. Niles' mind: _down Niles, down. don't even think about it. _

"Seems they both have needs too." He literally blew in her ear.

"I…" he placed his hands over her mouth as he saw Max coming to the shoreline. Niles' mind: _what is that man thinking? There are kids around and…_

"Shh…" CC; mind: _what's he thinking…is he? _She swallowed. _He is, he's coming this way._ "Max is getting out and coming this way." Max stopped and looked around, then slowly emerged out of the water, his body glistening with lake water. Niles looked over at CC who was staring Max down. Niles flashed his hands in front of her face. Max shook himself like a dog.

"I didn't need to see that." Niles put his hands over his eyes.

"Me neither. Now that's going to be in my mind for a long time." CC commented. CC's mind: _and that's a bad thing, seeing a naked man. oh…I want…I need…_she shook the thought from her mind.

"But I thought you had a crush on him."

"Not really, I…" Niles' mind: _what I thought she had a crush on him all the time. Why would she say no. I mean…was it to get back at me…to make me jealous cause if that was the case it worked. _Niles watched Fran. _And what's going on in Fran's mind I wonder_. _Well, look at her, she's staring Max down. Does that mean that they forgave each other? I bit she_ _didn't even tell him yet._

"Max I…." Niles' mind: _wait she used his first name. She never does that. I wonder…_

Fran stepped out of the water and shook.

"I don't need to see her either." CC looked over at Niles. "Niles."

"Huh, oh right." CC shook her head.

"Men."

"What about us?" he questioned.

"You have seen her naked before."

"Shh…." Max wrapped both of them in a towel. Fran grabbed him by the neck.

"come on Fran." Max kissed her on the lips. she started to giggle. "Let's finish this inside."

"What about the kids?" she shrieked.

"We'll send them outside to play. CC's asleep and Niles, I'll keep him busy with some work." Niles' mind: _what kind of work does he have planned for me out here? _

CC's mind: _how can I sleep anyway with all that noise they are making. It's not like all I'm going to do is sleep_. She had an evil grin on her face. _I have other plans. _She looked over at Niles. _I hope to anyway. Slow down girl one-step at a time._

"Should we tell the kids about all this…about you wanting to…." Something caught CC's eye. A shiny thing, it glistened off Fran's finger.

"Is that what I think it is?… Is that a ring?" she whispered to Niles.

"It is. It is." Niles sounded excited. "It's a ring. It's a ring."

"Will you be quite? It's not like they are getting married."

"Marry me…Ms Fine...Fran.." Max came from the towel and got on his knees in the dirt.

"Marry me." CC was about to yell out, Niles had to slap his hand over her mouth. Niles' mind: _I hope that she doesn't bite down on me._ He pulled her behind the nearest tree for Max and Fran were walking right towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't say a word." He whispered. "About any of this or our fling. If you do…"

"He will fire you again." she laughed.

"Then I'll have to kill you." she swallowed. CC's mind: _did he really mean that? That he would kill me. He wouldn't do that to me would he? _His hand on her mouth tightened up some. _I think that he meant it. This is so serous._ She mumbled something. When Niles was sure that they were out of ears way. "Got it." he let go of her mouth.

"You wont hear it from my lips." CC licked her lips. He could resist taking her in his arms. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Good." His mouth crushed down on hers before she could respond anymore. His tongue made its way through her tightly closed lips and tangled with hers. His words went through her head, 'I couldn't let them not have a second chance with each other'. CC's mind: _oh that feels…Maybe Niles like nanny Fine deserves a second chance if….if he's as good as his tongue is…_his tongue licked the inside of her cheek. Her breathing picked up.

"N.." she tried to speak but his mouth still covered hers. Finally breathless he broke the kiss.

"Yes," his voice was now in that husky tone.

"I…I…" she swallowed trying to gain her bearings again. "Oh, hell. Never mind." she grabbed him by the neck and locked lips with him again. A low groan escaped his lips.

This time she let her tongue do the exploring. "I…I…" he moaned.

"Oh, no." they began to lower each other on the ground. Niles' mind: _this was what I wanted to do all day. Keep it coming. _

CC's mind: _No, this is not the way it should be. Even though I'm enjoying what his tongue is doing to me. I cant…. I want to have something more. Something different, Something I've always wanted, something I like, something to remember, something out of the ordinary, something unexpected, something wet….hee hee hee _She glances over at the lake as Niles licks her neck. _Oh, oh I…want…I want….that.._ she points in her mind. _I want to go out there. _She suddenly stopped him in mid lick. "We can't."

He stared at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Not now." she raked her hands through his hair. CC's mind: _oh so soft and moist._

"What does that mean 'not now'? I thought,…" she put her fingers to his lips. He tried to lick them. Niles' mind: _How can she do this to me? Her body is telling me her desire to go all the way but she wants_…. He shook his head. _Last time that I followed that feeling I got…I better do what she says_. _What is she thinking leading me on like that? _She grinned. Niles' mind: _now she grinning at me. am I missing something here? What dose she have planned? I know that's not a normal grin she's up to something. But I have to find out what._

"I have a better idea." She grinned at him again; this time here eyebrows also went up.

Niles' mind: _there's that grin again. She's thinking something…oh something dirty by the looks of it? But what can be better?_

"What's better then…" he started.

"Trust me…" she held out her hand to help him up.

"But…"

"shh…" she smiled that grin again. "Just follow."

"Uh?" she took him by the arms and led him some ways in the direction of the lake.

Niles' mind_: what is she thinking now….wait… she's not thinking of going swimming at a time like this? She's not thinking what I think she thinking but_… he put his hand on the side of his chin and started rubbing. _This could get very interesting and exciting_. _It will be like…._

"Come on. There's nothing to think about. It will be fun." She stripped her cloths slowly tantalizing him even more. He watched every move she made. Almost fully naked now, she made a come here curl of her finger as she back up into the water. "Come join me."

He stripped his cloths and stepped in the water. Niles' mind: _What could happen out here? Hey I was expecting the water to be cold but it's just right, like a warm bath. She must have known that._ _Something relaxing? Something we both needed._ By this time, CC was on the other end of the lake. He swam to her but when he reached out to her she bolted. Niles' mind_: so she wants to play hard to get._ A frown formed on his lips; he sighed. _She's been doing that a lot maybe I should wait here but if I do…I'll never know and that's what I can't take. _

CC's mind: _What's he doing? Why isn't he playing? I better…wait… here he comes now who's playing who? _ He slowly swam around her like a shark circling its prey. She twirled around never letting her eyes off of him.

"I'm going to get you for this one."

"You have to catch me first." She dove under the water and resurfaced behind him.

"So that means that you forgive me?"

"In one condition." She held up her finger.

"Any." Niles' mind: _why did I say that? I know that I can't do all I say I can._

"I'll forgive if you…."

"Yes,"

"If tell Max the truth. And…"

"Hey you only get one." Niles started to complain. But thought better of it.

" Well I want you to show me more moves with you tongue."

"I think I'm going to puke." Said Maggie. She covered Gracie's eyes. "This could get x-rated. Let's get out of here." B saw that they left their cloths in the dirt. B's mind_: I have an idea to get back at Niles. I can at least embarrass him for what he did and CC oh well, she shouldn't be in the way. So…who cares about her? _He smiled.

"They are naked right?"

"I suppose, actually I don't want to think about that either." Maggie shook her head. Maggie's mind: _that's an image that won't go away any time soon._

"Want to have some fun?" B grinned and pointed to a pile of cloths.

"What kind?" Gracie's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands. She apparently was not paying attention to what they saw.

"And let's get even with him? I have an idea. I'll…we'll steal their cloths, that way they will get caught out here."

"They left just them lying around?"

"Yeah," B laughed. "Just for our taking." Maggie kept her eye on them while b collected all the cloths. "Got them let's go." The kids ran from the sense.

"I've got you now woman." Niles yelled. Then with a quick tug, he whirled her around. Yanking her back against his chest, he locked his arms firmly around her waist. Her heart pounded harder as he pulled her more tightly against him. This was no dream he was really with her in the lake. She felt the water heat up around her. She turned her head, her hair brushing against his chest as she looked back over her shoulder into his face. "Hee. Hee." He laughed. "That tickles."

"I told you this would be fun." He sank beneath the surface than rose again in front of her his tanned skin gleaming wet. "Nowhere to run to now."

"There's no other place I rather be lover boy." She spread her fingers lightly through his damp hair stroking his scalp. A tingle spread along his skin. She looked into his eyes they darkened, CC couldn't tell if that was good or a bad thing. She just knew it felt right.

Sweat gleamed on Max 's brow as he turned over. "Fran." Max said out of breath.

"That was…" he breathed in deeply as he laid his head against the pillow. "That was amazing."

"I thought you might enjoy that." taking a deep breathe, forcing herself to concentrate.

"Most definitely." He pulled her on top him. Fran's mind_: I have to tell him but how…..now that we_…. "What are you thinking about?" Fran shook her head.

"About you and everything that's happened," she sighed softly. Fran's mind: _Maybe he bought that for now. I have to find a way to tell him so that he won't get mad at me._

"Nothing is going to spoil what we have together." He kissed her on the lips. "Nothing."

Fran's mind: _except what I have to tell you later. That will be the end for sure. No marriage, no house, no nothing. It wouldn't be right to marry him without being honest with him. Why does guilt have to have such power over me? I might lose the best thing that has happened to me. What have I done…_she laid her head on the pillow.

"Did I wear you out?" he laughed. Fran's mind: _he thinks this is funny now but what about later?_ She sighed and shut her eyes.

"Something, like that. Nothing that some sleep can't fix."

"That's the truth." He snuggled closer to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Niles shivered then looked down at his hands. His fingers were starting to wrinkle.

"It's time to go."

"Your right it is. I'm…." Niles swims to the shoreline.

"Where are our cloths."

"What do you mean where are our cloths, they are right there." she pointed. She looked around. "They're gone. But who…those brats…"

"You mean Max's kids?"

"What other brats are with us. But why?"

"Stay here I'll be back." Niles runs to the cabin hoping not to get seen by anyone.

But just his luck Fran is outside the one cabin he needs to get into. She looks down at him then quickly back up.

"What are you doing out here?" she swallows. "Naked."

"I was in the lake, see the hair," he shook his head. "It's wet."

"Naked?" He could feel his face starting to turn red.

"Yes," he smiled. "I was enjoying my time till those," he greeted his teeth. "Kids took my cloths." Niles' mind: _I'm going to kill them if I get the chance too._

"Why would they do that?"

"To embarrass me maybe? I really don't know."

"I'll go talk to them. Find out why they did that." she looked around she knew that Max was coming back soon. She didn't want him to find her and Niles like this. She saw something moving behind a tree and heard a slight giggle in the distance not to far from them..

"You go get dressed and I'll take care of them." she winked. Niles got some pants from his cabin and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. Niles' mind: _This should do for her. But I like her the way she is. _

"I saw and talked to Niles. He told me you took his cloths as a joke." B couldn't take it anymore. He busted out laughing. "That wasn't funny at all." Fran shouted in her stern voice.

"It sure was." He laughed again.

"shut up B. We are already in trouble." Fran noticed CC clothing along with Niles'. Fran's mind: _why would they have both Niles' and CC's cloths in here? Unless…na both of them were in the lake together. That's why they took the cloths to embarrass both of them together. Still this joke was not funny. I wouldn't want them to do that to Max and me. _"This was not funny for anyone." Fran collected the cloths from the floor. "We will talk about all of this later and what to do with you."

Niles nodded at CC.

"It's clear." She slowly climbed out of the water and he wrapped the towel around her.

"There you go." CC took a deep breath. The towel still had the smell of fresh laundry.

"Ah…."

"CC," Niles turned around to see Max walking up to them. "Why are you in a towel?"

"I was out swimming." CC's mind: _so far that's the truth. _

"The kids took her cloths." Fran called. "I think this belong to you." Fran held out her hands holding CC's cloths. "They told me they did it as a joke. I will deal will them later." She winked at Niles as she passed him.

"My kids did that. I…"

"No, really I'll talk to them." Max sighed. Fran was always better talking to his kids then he was. "Niles what are you doing out here?"

"I was going to go swimming." He sighed. "I saw her. She was screaming at me something about the kids…." Niles's mind_: Brats I should say. CC's right they are brats._

"Stealing her cloths." Niles' mind: _I want to kill them._ "I thought it was a joke till I got closer to her. So I thought I'd be nice, and bring her a towel."

"I thank you." she stepped away from him then ran off towards the cabin.

"I'll go with her to make sure that she's alright." Fran followed her in.

"Nanny Fine I want to take a shower and to be alone, so I can rest."

"Are you sure?" CC sat on the bed. She put her head down.

"I'm just embarrassed. That's all. I mean look at what happened to me."

"I would be too." Fran walked up to her. "I'm going to punish the kids don't worry. You get some rest. That's what this trip was all about." Fran walks out the door heading to the kid's cabin. Fran's mind: _those kids, I swear. If they cause any more trouble…now I see why CC dislikes them. _

"Niles, are you actually going swimming? I…"

"No, no." Niles waved at Max. "I'm going to take a walk. I don't want to end up like…"

"I'm going to talk to those kids, did you see CC, how embarrassed she was."

"I know poor…"

"I'm so furious with them." Niles' mind: _I'm too I had to walk in her shoes too. At last Max didn't see both of us in the lake together. _ "They had no right to treat her that way." Max shook his head not knowing what to do. "What to do with those kids." Max's mind: _now I see why CC calls them brats. _

"Just talk to them. They'll listen. A long, long talk is all they need. They need it from you."

"That's what I need to do. Thanks old man." he patted Niles on the back. "You're always there when I need advise."

"Glade I can help sir." Niles tried to smile. Niles' mind: _that should give CC and me more time. _ Niles walked off down the path. _I'll wait a few minutes then go see how she's doing. _

"I'll go to the tree house that I found earlier. That way I can watch him. I'll leave the first note as a clue then others." CC placed the note on her pillow. Fran will be gone dealing with those brats and if she finds the note, oh well." CC slowly opened the door. "No signs of anyone that's good." Then she saw Max coming towards her. "Great, just what I needed." She shut the door quickly. She went to the window "what's he doing here?"

Max was about to knock on the door. Max's mind: _I better not I don't want to upset her again. She needs her rest. _He turned around and headed to see his kids. "That was close. I guess he changed his mind." CC decided to go out the back door. She heard Fran's loud voice. "Good she's gone over there too."

Niles makes his way to the front door of the cabin that CC shared with Fran. "I heard the kids getting an ear full, so we are in the clear." He hesitated at the door. "I don't want to scare her so I'll look thought the window first. I don't see anyone is that a good thing.

Where did she go?" He opened the door. "CC..". he got no answer. "What a note…another game? Great." Niles walks the path that the map in CC's note outlines for him. I follow the one path to the right and see an x made of sticks. He sighs I see the x but not her. CC, who was watching him from the time he came in to view, tried not to giggle at him. "Hello. Hello." He called out.

"Hello hello." She answered him. He turns all the way around.

"I don't see you where are you?"

"Where the birds are?"

"What? Where the birds are? What does that mean? They fly."

"Up" He looked up to see her looking down at him.

"I'm going to get you now." he climbed the tree house after her.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is where you were hiding."

"Yes," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright? I mean…."

She sniffed. "I'm now."

"I.." Niles thought he heard raindrops falling on the leaves outside. He walked over to the door of the house and looked down and sure enough a couple of raindrops fell to the ground. The raindrops got bigger and more of them. "We'll have to find something to do till it stops." He calls to her.

"I wonder what that can be?" CC's mind was working over time. CC starts to unbutton her shirt, but Niles stops her.

"Wait CC," he grabs her hands. "We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked confused. CC's mind: _what do we have to talk about? I thought everything was cleared up. Oh, no he… _

"Us." he put her hands close to his lips and kissed them.

"Us?" she looked up at him even more confused. CC's mind: _he wants to talk about us. There's not much to talk about unless he wants to…don't go there CC he wouldn't dump you like that. Maybe he wants…I couldn't handle that either. Why does he have to spoil everything? _She swallowed. "What about us?"

"How are we…."

She didn't even let him finish. "Don't worry they're getting married." She blurted out.

"Are you?" he asked he needed to know if there were any feelings left there.

"Still in love with him." she turned her face from him. "How…"

"I have to know," Niles sighed. "You did…"

"I told you I never…." She sighed. CC's mind: _He does have the right to know. Tell him._

"acted on my crush ok," she sniffed. "I did like him. When Nanny Fine came into his life, I knew he was never going to love me. I didn't know anybody that would. Look at me…." he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're perfect…"

"I…" she turned her head sideways to look at him. "I'm…" he spun her around.

"Of course you are." He kissed her on the lips. She pushed him back.

"I'm not the easiest person to get along with." She walked to the other side of the tree house. Tears formed in her eyes. CC's mind: _now he's going to leave me just like all the others…… _

Niles' mind: _that's why she throws insults at me. She's afraid to get to close to someone again. She thinks by doing that I'll go away and she won't have to deal with her real feelings but the insults they started…when…_ Niles shook his head trying to remember when they started. _Wait the insults started…like forever…like the whole time I've known her. So the crush… the crush on Max was all just a fake? I… _

"I haven't noticed."

"You're just saying that." she shot back at him.

"So, you're telling me that today meant nothing to you." he walked towards the door of the tree house. He sighed. "I…"

"Wait, don't go, that's not what I meant…."

Niles was already down the ladder that led to the tree house. "Good it stopped raining it will make this walk back easier." CC followed him but was too distracted to pay attention to where she was going. She slipped in a wet patch of grass. "Ah…"

"CC." Niles shouted finding her suck in the middle of a big mud hole. She was dripping with mud. He wanted to laugh so badly he almost couldn't control it. Niles' mind: _control yourself, Niles. Be the gentleman you are and help her up. _He couldn't control himself any longer as he approached her. He had to laugh at her. CC's mind: _good he's coming back even though he's laughing at me. He thinks this is funny. I'll show him._

"You always get yourself into a mess. That's twice now." he laughed.

"I'm stuck, that's not funny."

"Very funny actually." He laughed again.

"Help me out of here."

"Alright, aright." He reached for her. That's when she put her plan into action. She took his hand and pulled him towards her. He lost him balance and fell right in the mud next to her.

"You were saying about me getting into a mess," she laughed. "Now it is 'us'."

"You did that on propose."

"Did I?" she smiled at him. "Or this…" she splashed him with water.

"I otta.." 

"What?" she splashed him again.

"That does it." Niles scooped up mud in his hands. "This is war!" Seeing that she put her hands up.

"Wait," she yelled. "One rule, not in my face."

"Deal." He raised his eyebrows. He crawled towards her in the mud.

"What are you going to do with that?" she swallowed.

"You'll find out." he raises his hands over her head. CC's mind: _he's not going to drop that in my hair. _She lefts her arms above her head to block him and he fakes her out letting mud slip out of his hands right down the front of her opened shirt. She swallowed as the smooth, wet, gooey mud slid down her to her waist.

"Would you like to rub that on me?" she slowly unbuttoned her top.

"Are you trying to entice me?"

"Is it working?" he let out a deep breath.

"Oh, yeah." He swallowed. Niles' mind: _this woman knows how to play a man…just right…I…I'm trapped…I can't resist the fun…_

"Well," she licked her lips. Niles scoops up another handful of mud.

"My pleasure." They rubbed mud all over each other.

"Yes, yes," She cried. This was better then she thought it would be. CC's mind: _this is better then the mud wars my brother's friends and I had…of course I never had…this much … oh that feels good… fun. I never had this kind of excitement…this kind of…rush…oh oh oh… _her eyes rolled around in her head. _I…I love it…what ever it is…that I'm feeling…_ Niles noticed that she was enjoying this rolling in mud. He couldn't help make a joke about it.

"You like doing this, rolling around in mud, like a pig in slop more then a pig likes eating the slop." CC's mind: _what did he just say, is he saying that I like it dirty or that I'm a dirty pig in slop. Oh, if I weren't so…turned on right now I'd slap him right now but by saying that that comment oh it's a on. _ He casually rolled over, pinning her to the ground with the weight of his body, his legs lying between hers. When she tried to push him off, he caught her wrists in his hands, shaking his head.

"Not this time sweetie. I'm not ready to give you up." his voice was husky. He held her hands trapped on either side of her face. He stared down at her mutinous face. She squirmed round beneath him, thrusting her head to the side, which sent mud splashing everywhere, when he went to kiss her mouth again.

"You're not going to insult me… and then expect to turn round and make love to me." she said as her breath quickened to little puffs. He released one of her hands to catch her chin gently forcing her to meet his gaze. He smiled.

"And why is that?" he shifted his body so that his pelvis was nestled against hers.

"I…" feeling her soft hot breath against his throat, only increased his ardor. "I want…" she arched and threw her head as she climaxed, her hips rising to press tightly against his. He started down at her though a maze of passion, then the pleasure flooded him too and he groaned, thrusting harder before collapsing beside her. Moments later A clap of thunder and a pop of lightening made both of them jump.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to go this time for real." He helped her up out of the mud puddle, this time she didn't resist him. "I hate to go cause I had to time of my life."

"Me too." She smiled at him.

"I never did it in the mud before. Oh what a feeling it was, so…."

"Unexpected."

"Something, like that."

"You make love like a prisoner on parole." She murmured. His muscles stiffened. She wished that she had never made the comment but it was how she felt. CC's mind: _he was…how do I put this…Energized. _

Niles' mind: _I might be if Max ever knew the truth about what happened that night I spent with Fran. I can't think about this right now. I have to think about a come back to her taunt. _

"Well, you make love like a woman who had been a virgin for too long."

"What?" She looked over at him trying to read his expression, to see if he was joking or not. His eyes had changed to a calm midnight blue. "How is that?" She smiled playing along.

"Constantly surprised by the pleasure." That she was. He laughed. "And very, very eager to give it all."

"Well, if that's the case how about another round?"

"Again?" Niles' mind: _does she ever stop. I thought I was supposed to be the one who never go it. I'm not complaining though. I'm loving every minute of it. Being with her… I don't know she's just different, something about her, some other side. I like this side of her too; this daring side, a likeable side. _He smiled. _I sure the hell like it, all of it. _ CC started sneezing.

"We better get you inside before you catch a cold." She sneezed again. "I mean it. That doesn't sound to good." They finally reached the cabin that Niles was staying in. "Stay here." He commanded. CC's mind: _stay out here by myself. He's got to be kidding. I thought he wanted to get me inside as soon as possible. _ Niles slowly opened the door.

"Max…." nothing was heard in the dark. "Max…." he called again this time a little louder. Still nothing. He flipped on the lights. No one was there, no sign of Max. He led CC into the cabin.

"Where were we?" CC pushed him into the bed.

"I'll show you."

"Oh, you mean like this." They rolled back and forth on the already rickety bed.

"Yeah," Niles' mind: _I know the answer to this question but I have to ask it any way. I might be wrong. _

"Which do you prefer top or bottom?" he smiled.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." she snuggled up next to him placing his arms around her. "I…" she placed her head on his chest and was gone. Niles sighed softly as he too drifted off to sleep.

Fran tossed again. Max stirred. He slid his hand down his face. Max's mind: _something's wrong with her but what? She's struggling with something…I know I wish I could help her. _Fran punched her pillow.

"Can't sleep honey."

"I…"

"Something has been boring you all night Fran. What is it? You know that we can tell each other anything. We have always been open with each other and I want to continue that."

"Are you sure?" Max's mind: _am I sure? How can she ask something like that to me? I've tried to be honest with her all the time. Even when,_ he sighed_, I told her I love her and took it back._

"Yes, I want to know what has gotten you in this mood. Is it something that I did or didn't do?" Fran shook her head. "Then what could it be?"

Fran sighed. Fran's mind: _This is it. I have to tell him the whole story about Niles and me. I don't want to but it's the right thing to do. He notices that the guilt is eating at me. I…._

"I have to tell you something that you…"

"That I what?" She swallowed. "Ms Fine!"

"Don't yell at me." She shouted at him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry sweetie, I…" he pulled her closer to him. "I'm listening. What is it that is eating at you?" Max's mind: _this is going to be something that I'm not going to like I know it. Something that she did, but what could it have been? I have to be strong like she is._

He propped up against the back of the bed frame.

"Promise that you won't yell again." he smiled at her.

"I promise you know that."

"You remember the night that…" Fran started. "The night that you and CC worked late."

"Yeah the day…" Max's mind_: that was the day that my daughter told me about finding…oh no she didn't. _He slid his hands his face_. I have to hear her out though._

"We…"

"You and Niles."

"Yes, we didn't just kiss…we…"

"I don't like where this is going."

"I know but I have to tell you." she sighed.

"Why? Why did you betray me? And in my own house with my butler of all people?"

"Well," tears slid down her face. "I…we…"

"We as in Niles and you."

"No," she shouted as she got off the bed. "You and me."

"What?"

"We wont together."

"And that makes it all right?" Max's voice was getting angry.

"I thought you didn't care?"

"Didn't care." He had a sad hurtful look on his face. "How can you say that?" Fran's heart sank. Fran's mind: _I hate to do that to him but it's the truth. That's how I felt when he said those words to me and then took it back. _

"You told me that you loved me and then took it back. Who does that?" Fran started to

cry.

"Do you have to keep bring that up." Max's mind: _what is she trying to do to me kill me. I know what I did was wrong. Who the bloody hell does that, to a woman they are supposed to be in love with?_ A tear slid down his face. "So why did you do it?"

"I…" she hesitated to tell him. "I got tired of waiting around."

"So you just sleep with the first guy you came in contact with."

"It wasn't like that at all."

"Then tell me why?" he shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to know." He grabbed some pants off the chair next to the bed. Max's mind: _if she won't tell me why then Niles will. _

"Mista Sheffield, wait…" Fran screamed at him. "Where are you going?"

"To settle this once and for all."

"No…" Fran's mind: _he's really angry. He might. _She shook her head. _I have to stop him_.


	9. Chapter 9

"How could I?" Fran sniffs as she walks back up to Niles.

"How could we?" she hands him an ice pack for his eye. Niles places it over his eye.

"Ow…"

"Look, I hurt him all over again. It's all my fault."

Niles' sighs. "We both did. Remember I was also part of it."

"Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut?"

"You care too much for him, that's why."

"I guess." She sat down next to Niles in the dirt.

"You guess!" Niles glared at her. "Don't give me that bull. You do. I know it." he swallowed. "But maybe Max's right about me."

"Whoa, there. Max's right. Never use those two words in the same sentence."

Niles smiled. Niles' mind: _I thought she might like that one. But he is…_Max and CC started to approach them but Max stopped when he heard Niles talk about leaving again.

"Wait, CC I want to hear what Fran has to say to him."

"But Maxwell,"

"Shh…."

"You wouldn't just leave like that," Fran went on. "Not without a fight."

"Hello," Niles took the pack off his eye to show her. "I just did."

"But you didn't fight. He just got angry."

"And he has every right to be. I've hurt you all again."

"And could you walk away from…" she rolled her eyes. "Ms. Babcock." Niles sighed. Niles' mind: _could I? Could I just walk way from her like that?_ More tears threaten his eyes. He didn't know if he could lose another lover in his life. CC tried to run to him but Max grabbed her.

"Wait, he…"

"I don't want to leave him." she sniffed. "I…I can't…."

"He wouldn't do that." Max tried to reinsure her. CC wasn't so sure.

"If that's what it takes to make Max happy again then…" Niles swallowed knowing this

might seal his fate. "Yes," He sighed, "I wouldn't hurt Max for the world. He means too much to me." Fran's mind: _wow! He would give up everything for him. I don't know many people who would do that. He is a good friend. _

Max's mind: _he would do that for me after the way I've treated him all these years. _A tear slid down his cheek. _I can't believe that anyone would. _

CC mind: _he's the best friend I have ever had…I can't take it. _ She got free from Max's grip. "And he still does. You mean a lot to him too."

"You sure do, old man." Both of them turn to see CC and Max standing behind them.

"The both of you mean more to me then…." Niles started.

Fran ran up to Max and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I love you." she whispered in his ear. CC looked at Niles she couldn't believe what he said.

"You would just walk away from me?" she started to cry. Niles stood up, went over to her and put her in his arms, holding her tight. The warmth of her body made all the pain go away.

"Look all I want…." He sniffed.

"What he wants," Fran continued for him. "Is all of us to be happy."

"And we will be." Max called, winking at Niles.


End file.
